


No heart, but feelings

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed è davvero strano per Ophelia, vedersi saltare un cagnolino bianco in un vicolo di Londra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No heart, but feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Finalmente son riuscita a scrivere del fluff per Jade, e come al solito, per la challenge #nomicosecittà di mari di challenge.
> 
> Animali: Cane.

Non è sicura del punto di Londra in cui si trova, ma è sicuramente un vicolo in cui è già stata ed un sollievo che sia isolato, perchè ha bisogno di riprendere fiato, dopo una corsa di più di qualche metro, inseguita da un gruppo di poliziotti, che l’avevano persa dopo pochi secondi nonostante lei si sente comunque osservata.  
Sospira, mentre appoggia la testa contro il muro e chiude gli occhi un istante, prima di sentire un verso strano alle sue spalle. Un guaito, e un musetto peloso di un labrador spunta da dietro un sacco della spazzatura. Non le si avvicina, probabilmente spaventato dalla pistola tra le sue mani. La poggia a terra e sa che non dovrebbe farlo, ma subito dopo il cagnolino da pelo bianco le si avvicina, saltandole sulle gambe. Li accarezza la testolina e lui si accuccia su di lei. Non si rende conto che sta abbassando la guardia e non sente nessuno avvicinarsi, ma sente un mano sulla sua spalla.  
Scatta in piedi e il piccolo cane corre via, senza che lei possa farci niente. Guarda Sebastian che ride un po’ arrabbiata, mentre sale in macchina e pensa che un cane non è adatto per il suo lavoro. Troppo sentimentale.


End file.
